Talk:Brightwood
someone add something about the balverines in brightwood as i found them (near giles farm you can find them when swimming. Theraptor92 06:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Can you be more specific? I've never found Balverines in Brightwood, and I thought I'd explored the whole of every instance (Pre Spire, Post Spire Farm, Post Spire Ruin) of the Brightwood Farm area. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :PS. You can sign your messages by typing ~~~~ at the end. :I was swimming in the river after the main storyline and found three balvs in brightwood, swin in the river by the farm in each direction and you might b able to find them, if anyone else can find them and post a picture i would appreciate it alot.Theraptor92 06:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have also found the Balverines though I found them at all times: Pre-spire, Post-Spire, Post-Spire ruin, after main storyline etc etc Alpha Lycos 07:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : :There are three balverines that start to spawn south of the river where the water curves in a upside down "U". If you look at the map in paused screen its kinda like right in the middle of the map. Like all enemies their triggered to spawn after your 1st encounter. In this case after Hannah and the hero travel to westcliff. At first the balverines will be the weaker kind, by the end of the story they will be replaced by the bigger faster stronger red ones. Its possible to find them Pre-spire if you travel back to this spot after you reach the The Crucible Zkooma 08:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :A bit of a flaw to your words though. I encounted them before I had even done the travel to westcliff. Alpha Lycos 12:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I apologize if I em mistaken. I go by personal experience. I do realize there is a flaw in my statement, as you can encounter shadows, this includes Balverines type in the DLC before the game even intruduce them in the main story. Personaly before the Road to Westcliff Quest I just find beetles there. :: Zkooma 13:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Greatwood Proximity I'd like to know how Brightwood's proximity to Greatwood is proven during the Red Harvest quest. I've heard this more than once. I'm not disputing, I've just always done Cold Comfort Farmer, so I'm curious. TheIndifferentist 09:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good question, I'd like to know that too. I've done Red Harvest, but I don't recall any mention of Greatwood. Maybe it's just speculation, in which case we should remove it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's says the same thing on the Greatwood page, almost verbatim. I've done everything short of replay the quest (not an option at the moment), and I can't find a connection. Red Harvest leaves the farm in a state reminiscent of Darkwood, as if the swamp crept in since no one was there to tend to it. Perhaps someone thought that meant that Darkwood and Brightwood were neighboring regions, which put Greatwood nearby as well. Perhaps it is just pure speculation. TheIndifferentist 08:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe. We'll just take it out for now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC)